Alien Mates
are a fictional race of aliens that first appeared in episode 33 of Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.1 m *Weight: 68 kg *Origin: Planet Mates History Return of Ultraman Coming to Earth to observe the planet's weather and pollution for his species so they could make make a peaceful alliance with the people of Earth. However, after being on Earth for some time Mates was overcome with the amount of pollution and was forced to take the disguise of a human until his strength returned. At the same time the pollution also prevented him from finding his UFO, which contained the kaiju Muruchi if he needed it. While searching for the UFO by digging holes he adopted a small orphan boy named Yoh and raised him like his own son. Even though they loved each other like family they were bullied by the towns people who feared that they where both aliens intending to conquer the Earth. An angry mob was formed to kill Alien Mates and Yoh, but only for being suspicious. Goh defended Alien Mates and Yoh as hard as he could. Then a police officer opened fire and killed the Alien Mates, making his UFO release Muruchi. After Ultraman Jack defeated the biological weapon the Mates species would not return to Earth until the original's son came during Ultraman Mebius' time. Trivia *Actor: Kenjiro Uemura *Alien Mates' mask is an altered Alien Zelan mask. *Alien Mates' name comes from the English word "Mate" meaning "close friend or friend". *Alien Mates is not credited in the opening credits of "The Monster User and the Boy". *Alien Mates' fate of being chased by the mobs was made by Shozo Uehara as a reference to the massacres of Ethnic Koreans in Japan after the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake. In fact, the entire episode was made as a dedication to the discrimination of human rights but Uehara was forced to shoot the entire scene again after the original draft proved to be too gruesome by the television station. Ultraman Mebius The true son of the original Alien Mates, who was named , appeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 32 "The Monster Master's Legacy". Bio came to Earth with the intention of finishing what his father started. As his UFO arrived at Earth, Team GUYS was alerted to his flight pattern and estimated it would land in the Takuma mountains and were sent in to investigate. On their way there, Bio made his presence known to Mirai Hibino and told and he wanted to speak to him alone. After landing, Ryu Aihara and Mirai split up, and Bio appeared before Mirai he explained he had no intentions of harming anyone and wanted to make peaceful negotiations. He told the story about the first Alien Mates, who was his father and came to observe planet Earth in Ultraman Jack's time on Earth, but was wrongfully killed by cynical humans. He also revealed that he was keeping a dormant kaiju inside his UFO, a new breed of Muruchi, Zoa Muruchi. Bio then expressed his grief for his father's death, but then proceeded to make some sort of compromise with Mirai. As they were about to shake hands, Bio was suddenly shot in the arm by Ryu who thought Mates had evil intentions. Bio was outraged, thinking Mirai had set him up, he made a quick escape, out of the forest. He later found higher ground, and had his UFO take flight, and begin attacking the city nearby. Bio assumed a human disguise to watch his UFO cause destruction, and a group of young school children and their Teachers who were on a hike in the woods, saw him and offered him their handkerchiefs for his wound, which perplexed him. Mira soon turned into Ultraman Mebius to deal with Bio's UFO, and soon after Bio unleashed Zoa Muruchi. While Mebius battled Zoa Muruchi, Ryuu stayed with Bio and tried to convince him to call back Zoa Muruchi. Bio refused and reviled that Zoa Muruchi was in tune with his own emotions, killing him would make the kaiju go into a more ferocious frenzy. Hearing the debate between the two the children's principal came up to Bio and told him about the young boy that his father had adopted, Yoh, who dreamed of going to planet Mates to finish the negotiations of his father just as he did. Yoh had also inspired her to become a principal, to inspire children to be brave enough to talk to people from far away as well as people from other worlds. Learning of the legacy his father had left on Earth Bio saw his mistake, but couldn't just forgive what happened to his father. Bio asked Mebius to end his hatred for the people of Earth by destroying the leaning embodiment of his hatred, Zoa Muruchi! Mebius quickly disposed of Zoa Muruchi with his Mebium Shoot. Bio then returned to Planet Mates but promised to return when Earth was ready to meet with the people of Mates. Trivia *Actor: Toshinori Yoshida *Shukawa Minatohito, who was the head writer of "The Monster Master's Legacy" won the Naoki Prize of 2005 for his work. *The Alien Mates costume was later altered into the Alien Zelan from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. *This episode was later featured in episode 20 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "Mebius and Alien Mates: The Monster Master's Legacy". Tsuburaya's blog mentions that the entire episode is a dedication to Mirai Hibino's actor, Shunji Igarashi, who retired in November 2013. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Mates can disguise himself as a human. *Telepathy: Mates is capable of a small form of telepathy; he can speak to others via their mind. *Saucer: Mates controls a saucer that can emit powerful laser beams from the four holes on it' sides. It also contains the monster Zoa Muruchi, and Mates can release from the UFO at will. Alien Mates Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Alien Mates UFO.png|Saucer Gallery Alien Mates I RIP.png|Alien Mates Death in Return of Ultraman Mates 0.jpg Alien Mates arives.png Alien Mates I sick.png|The first Alien Mates (flashback) in Ultraman Mebius Mate I Mebius death.png|The first Alien Mates dead (flashback) in Ultraman Mebius Ultrmn mbs mts.png Alien Mates shot arm.png id:Alien Mates Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju